Sincerely, Kurt v20: Part One
by lady xan
Summary: Kurt dares to make a human friend. (Lots of short chapters)
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I've decided a rewrite of Sincerly, Kurt is in order. I'm keeping the old one up though just in case people like the original better. I'm not just editing errors, I'm rewriting details as well, so there may be some significant differences in the two, I've not yet decided.  
  


Sincerely, Kurt: Part One  
(v 2.0)  
  


The e-mail assignment had been one of the Professor's ideas, and Kurt made no secret about the fact that he was completely against it. He didn't see why he should have to participate in a class assignment when he wasn't a student, but the Professor scolded him, saying he'd be setting a bad example if he didn't. The truth was that he probably could have gotten out of it if he really tried, but he didn't want to disappoint the Professor. So he sat in front of the recently dormant computer that had been wasting space on his desk, and brought it to life.   
  
It wasn't that Kurt hated technology, or even just computers in general, it was that he wasn't entirely comfortable with them. The truth of the matter was that he wasn't the best typist in the world, and he felt discouraged and ridiculous upon trying. He was quite surprised when he found a shining new computer atop his desk only days after mentioning his insecurities to the Professor. Now it seemed he couldn't get away from it.  
  
Positioning himself in his desk chair, Kurt pecked at the keyboard with clumsy hands. He typed in the URL the Professor had given him and it brought up a page for people who wanted to meet people online. Steering clear of the "relationship" section, he opted for the "friendship" link instead. A friend might not be too bad, though he had plenty of them at the school. Besides, what were the odds that he'd find another mutant in such a forum, unless of course they too were participating in the Professor's assignment? Judging by past experiences, Kurt was a little hesitant to seek out a human companion, though he realized he was being selfish. Selfish or not however, being called ugly names, having your life threatened and being pelted with rocks did tend to weigh on ones nerves after some time.  
  
He read some of the posts and eventually came across one that caught his eye.   
  
Name: Ami Stuart  
Sex: female  
Age: 24  
Hobbies: photography, reading, painting  
What I'm looking for: Friends not boyfriends. I've had it with dating, I just want someone to talk to.  
  
There was nothing remarkable about the post, it was just different than the others, very short and to the point. So many other women had gone into long details about what they looked like, and exactly what kind of person they wanted to meet, it really seemed like they weren't looking for friendship at all. Ami Stuart wasn't like that, she said her piece, gave scant details and made her true intentions clear. Deciding his search was over, Kurt clicked on her name and began to type his e-mail. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Two**  
  


Ami Stuart lived a fairly mundane life. She lived with her two best friends Tanya and Nicole in a house they'd rented from a cranky old lady they rarely were forced to see. Recently she had broken up with her boyfriend Jon, a huge slab of meat with fewer brain cells than a flowerpot, ending a chapter of her life that had lasted entirely too long. Sadly, her experiences with not only him, but also her sexist pig boss were enough to turn her off men forever. She had no idea what she was thinking when she posted on that stupid website, but the e mails she'd been getting made her realize that she never wanted to see another man ever again.  
  
"Anything interesting today?" Tanya asked peeking into Ami's room. She was referring to the dirty e-mails her roommate had been receiving and regularly sharing with everyone.   
  
"I haven't even checked yet, I'm afraid to," Ami said. She was sitting at the computer but her head was resting on the desk. "This all started out pretty funny, but now it's just ridiculous. Why the hell did I post that stuff anyway?"   
  
"You were drunk. Drunk, depressed and desperate."   
  
"Oh… yeah. Can you do me a favor and just throw my computer out the window the next time I start drinking?"  
  
Tanya laughed. "And miss the fun? Never! Well I'm going to the mall, make sure to send me any good ones, maybe I'll mail them myself."   
  
With a heavy sigh Ami turned her computer on. Just as she had expected she was bombarded with pornographic e-mails, many with accompanying pictures. Resisting the temptation to use the "select all" and "delete" buttons, she skimmed the messages. A message devoid of an attachment and graphic subject line caught her eye.  
  
"Dear Ami,  
My name is Kurt, and I'm sorry but I am not very good with the e-mail. I saw your message and thought I might try to talk with you, though if you don't want to talk then I would understand. I hope I did not bother you.   
  
Sincerely,  
Kurt"  
  
Ami read the message again, unable to put her finger on what made it so different from the others. Well, obviously it wasn't dirty, which made it different from most, but for some reason she wanted to respond to this one. Maybe it was the way this Kurt person seemed so shy and unsure. Then again it could just be that this was the most normal message she'd gotten so far. Either way she didn't figure she had anything to lose, and hit the "reply" button.  
  
"Dear Kurt,  
Thank you for your e-mail. I have to admit just about all I've been getting are porn letters from dirty old men, so finding yours was a welcome treat. Would you mind telling me a little bit about yourself?   
  
Waiting to hear more,  
Ami"  
  
Satisfied with her reply, she hit send, deleted all the other e mails she'd gotten and was not amused with, and got ready for work. 


	3. Chapter Three

Three  
  


"I'm proud of you Kurt," Xavier replied, when Kurt told him he had sent the e-mail. "I admit that I wasn't sure you would actually follow through with the assignment. It really was as much for you as the students you know."  
  
Kurt gave him a questioning look. "I thought you just wanted me to set an example."  
  
"If I told you otherwise would you have done it?"  
  
Kurt left Xavier's office slightly amused, and not a bit surprised. Even if nothing came of this "assignment", he had reached out to someone, and that had been Xavier's main goal. Admittedly, it hadn't really been as difficult as he'd thought either.   
  
When he got back to his room, he was shocked to see the "mail" icon blinking in his monitor's corner. "She wrote me back," he said to himself quietly.   
  
With a mix of nervousness and excitement stronger than he'd care to admit, he read the short message and thought carefully about his reply. He obviously couldn't tell her the truth, but at the same time it wasn't in his nature to lie. So he would have to tell her a half-truth then, and get off on a technicality. He could do that.  
  
"Dear Ami,  
I'm sorry I did not include more information about myself in my last e-mail, I guess I was just nervous. Honestly though, I'm not sure what you want to know. My name is Kurt, and I live in a school but I am not really a student. I am originally from Germany and used to be in the circus. I am also 26 years old, and sadly I'm not very well versed in the use of the internet. While I read often, I must admit I do not write nearly as much as I should. Thank you for responding so quickly, and I await your next e-mail.   
  
Sincerely,  
Kurt"


	4. Chapter Four

Four 

  
  
Ami sat at her desk wishing she were anywhere but at work. Already today she's been leered at by some thug, and her boss had made yet another sexual harassment worthy comment about her outfit. She knew she should confront him or complain to the police, but R.J. Canterfield was one of the most respected lawyers in the area. Besides, the pay was good and the work was minimal, so she just put up with it.   
  
She thought of the e-mail she hurriedly typed before work to this mysterious Kurt person, and inwardly rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was even getting the slightest bit interested in knowing who this guy was. Worse yet, she was actually excited, and had been resisting the urge to check her e-mail all morning. Finally after lunch she gave in, and there sat the e-mail from her mystery man.   
  
"The circus?" She said aloud, nearly spitting out her coffee. "Oh this is too unreal, this guy can't be… the circus? In Germany?"  
  
"What are we going on about over there miss Stuart?" Her boss asked in a condescending tone. "Something about the circus? You're not thinking about running off and joining it are you?"   
  
"No sir, I was just… reading the newspaper online. There's a story about a circus in Germany that's all, nothing interesting."   
  
"Oh good, because I'd hate to lose such a pretty little thing like you. Though I wouldn't mind seeing you in some of those tight leotards, I'll admit that much."   
  
Ami clenched her teeth and held back the comment she was dying to make, instead focusing her attention on what she was going to type in reply. This Kurt guy, if he was for real, sounded like a very interesting person indeed. And while Ami was under no circumstances looking for a relationship of any kind, she definitely relished the idea of meeting someone new and interesting, as opposed to the idiots she encountered daily. After Mr. Canterfield had returned to his office, she began typing.  
  
"Dear Kurt,  
The circus? Are you kidding? That's amazing! And in Germany too? Wow, you definitely seem like you lead a much more exciting life than I do. I work for a sexist pigheaded lawyer who should be in jail rather than keeping low life scum out of it. In my spare time I dabble in photography, though I'm really not very good. I do have my own dark room though, so no one else has to see the pictures I screwed up. *L* I'm twenty four, like my message on the board said, and I live with my two best friends that I've known since high school. I'm curious though, you said you lived in a school but why would you live there if you weren't a student? Are you a teacher? Either way, it sounds pretty nice. I can't wait to get your next e-mail!   
  
Ami"   
  
She reread the e-mail, deleting the last line and then retyping it. Finally she hit send before she could change anything else, and tried to go about the rest of her day.  
  
_note:_ This chapter was hardly touched at all, I know. I'm not rewriting for the sake of rewriting. It looked fine, so I didn't mess with it. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Five**

  
  
Kurt sat around his room for a little while after sending his last e-mail, but when he got no reply he left, heading out to help with one of Ororo's classes. Knowing that Xavier had given him the assignment, she couldn't help but ask if he'd actually typed e-mail yet, but Kurt just told her he'd sent it and left it at that. He really didn't want anyone to know he was actually getting excited about something that he had originally had so many issues with. Still it was hard not to notice the way he wasted no time after class teleporting into his room instead of his usual method of simply walking.  
  
He read the awaiting e-mail as soon as he got in the room, getting so caught up in it that he didn't notice Ororo's presence a couple of feet behind him.   
  
"She can't wait to get your next e-mail huh? Sounds like you two are getting pretty close already."   
  
Kurt spun around in his seat and made a halfhearted attempt at covering the monitor. "No! It isn't like that! It's just…"   
  
"It's just what Kurt?"   
  
"It's just… I don't know what."   
  
Ororo laughed. "So, what are you going to say back to her?"   
  
"I don't know that either."  
  
"Well I guess I'll give you your privacy then," She said with an amused tone as she turned and walked out the door, smiling at her friend's uncertainty.   
  
Kurt sat at his computer for another five minutes, alternating between attempting to type, and hitting his head on the desk. Whatever he began to type sounded stupid, but he had to say something.  
  
"Dear Ami,  
Yes, I lived in Germany for many years before coming to America, and I spent quite a bit of time in the circus as a trapeze artist. I guess you could say I'm acrobatic. I've been living in the school thanks to the Professor who took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I don't really have a hobby of my own, though I do fence once in a while. And really my life isn't all that exciting. I spend a lot of my time helping to teach classes here, though I'm not sure what good I'm doing. The students seem to like me, which I guess is the important thing. Oh, and don't underestimate the excitement of your own life, I'm sure is it much more interesting than you make it out to be.   
  
Sincerely,  
Kurt"   
  
This time he reread the e-mail only once before hitting send. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Six**

  
  
"Nicole, would you erase the messages from the machine every once in a while? The thing is full!" Ami yelled as she walked into the apartment.  
  
"I erased them this morning babe, those are all you!" Her roommate yelled back.  
  
"Huh?" Ami hit the button and was astonished to find that the first message was from Jon. Not caring to hear whatever that meat wad had to say, she skipped to the next message. Unfortunately that message was also from Jon, and so were the next five.  
  
"He's been calling all day," Nicole said, finally coming into the room. "He seems to think that persistence makes the heart grow fonder."  
  
"Grow fonder? I just want him to go away!"   
  
"Yeah well, he wants you back babe, and it doesn't look like he's going to be too happy about getting the big no."   
  
Ami sighed loudly. "This is great, absolutely great! Just when I thought I had that jerk out of my life here comes again. Well you know what? He can be as persistent as he wants but the answer _is_ the big no." She hit the "delete all" button on the answering machine and stormed up the stairs to her room. As she undressed she flipped on the computer and opened her e-mail. "What the…" Besides the dozens of perverted e-mails there were at least twenty there from Jon. "Oh this is perfect! I can't get away from him!" She was just about to delete all her e-mail when the name Kurt Wagner caught her eye.   
  
He was too good to be true, he had to be. Whose life was really that interesting? And now he was saying it wasn't? Still unsure as to whether he was for real or not, Ami sat down to reply to her sudden mystery man. Hell, even if this was just a load of crap, it sure made for an interesting diversion, and right now that was more than welcome.   
  
A/N: I've had people complain about the short chapters in the past, but personally I like them. That way I don't feel pressured to read more right then, which is good if you're busy... or something. I just wanted to state that. 


	7. Chapter Seven End Part One

**

Seven

**   
  
It was almost midnight, and Kurt had been dragged away from his room hours earlier much to his dismay. It was only now that he was able to get back to his computer, the machine he didn't like or understand less than twenty four hours ago. He was also slightly annoyed to see that someone had turned it off while he was gone, and it would take him a whole two minutes to get back to his e-mail again. Why did two minutes seem like forever all of a sudden?   
  
"Dear Kurt,  
You are absolutely unreal! You were a trapeze artist, you fence, you teach, you're not perverted or incredibly old, I am inches away from believing that I'm actually asleep and when I wake up I will not be a happy girl. That sounds crazy doesn't it? *L* Great, now I sound crazy! You'll have to forgive me, I'm having a very stressful night. My idiot ex boyfriend called me a million times and e-mailed me as well. He doesn't seem to understand that goodbye means goodbye. I'm sorry, I don't mean to go on like this. You said you live in a school because you had nowhere else to go, but why is that if you don't mind me asking? I don't mean to pry, it's just that I'm an orphan, and I always seem to attract people with dysfunctional home lives for some reason. Not that I'm saying you have a dysfunctional home life or anything… oh my, I'm sounding stupid again, aren't I? I should just stop now I guess.   
  
Ami  
  
PS – Please be real"   
  
Kurt's face flushed. What was it about this girl that he didn't even know? He'd only started corresponding with her earlier that day but it seemed like they were supposed to meet. He sighed, suddenly feeling very foolish and cliché.   
  
"Dear Ami,   
  
I assure you I am very real, and it flatters me that you would say something like that. You speak of me as if I am this amazing character but really I am just a regular person. You were right however, about me being an orphan. My mother chose to give me away when I was born, and I was raised in the circus. I don't mind talking about it, but some of the details are not very clear, not even to me. Still, I don't think of my life as dysfunctional. I consider myself very blessed to have lived my life, and to be able to see things the way I do. I think I have a better understanding of certain things than most people do. I will admit I'm looking forward to reading every e-mail you send me. I will also admit to feeling a little silly, maybe because this is the first time I've even really used a computer quite this much. While I may sound exciting I really am an old fashioned person I guess.   
  
Sincerely,  
Kurt"   
  
He read the e-mail one time through and stopped at his second sentence. "You speak of me as if I am this amazing character but really I am just a regular person." Was it a lie? He stared at the ceiling, for once trying to ignore his blue skin, tail, and clawed hands. He had lived in his own skin long enough to feel comfortable with it, and he was no longer ashamed of his appearance. Suddenly though, he was wishing he could truly say he was a regular person, and not be telling a half-truth. He was wishing the world would simply accept him as normal.   
  
Finally turning his attention back to the screen he hit the send key, and crawled into bed.   
  


**End Part One**


End file.
